


Space Between

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the night wind, Natasha, Clint, and about a dozen unsaid things hanging in the air between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/gifts).



> For the be_compromised 2016 Promptathon, based upon this suggestion from Sugar fey: _Contrary to popular belief, when Natasha isn't undercover, she is really, really bad at flirting._
> 
> Apologies that this isn't quite so much flirting as it is relationship handling in general, but I tried.

Natasha leaned back against the balcony railing, taking a sip from her beer as she watched the party going on inside. There, it was loud and noisy, dozens of people crowded together having a good time. Out here, it was quiet, just the night wind, her and Clint, and about a dozen unsaid things hanging in the air between them. 

Twirling the nearly empty bottle between her fingers, she looked up at Clint and licked her lips. Those unsaid things needed saying. Better to take the plunge and do it now, get it out of the way. 

"You know I'm really bad at this, right?"

"Dancing? Nah. You were holding your own in there. The showgirls from the circus had a bit more flair, but --" He broke off with a laugh as she gave him a playful punch and he raised a hand up placatingly in front of him. "Ok, ok, not dancing. You're a fabulous dancer."

"Damn straight I am. No," she said, sobering as she gestured between them with her bottle. "This. I'm really bad at this."

"Beer?" 

He raised an eyebrow in question, deliberately deflecting and giving her an out if she wanted it.. She didn't. This… thing… between them had been going on for too long. It was time to put an end to it. She turned serious eyes to his. 

"Clint…"

His smile gentled. "There is no wrong or right to this, you know. And honestly, I'd say you're doing pretty good considering you're just being you right now and not wearing your Widow's mantle."

She looked at him doubtfully. "Really?"

"Well, you've managed to get me alone out on the balcony. You've plied me with liquor," he grinned and held up his own beer bottle, "And unless I miss my guess, you're about to kiss me."

She smiled nervously at that. "You think so?"

He nodded. "Yup. And if that's the case, then you are definitely doing all right."

"What if I chicken out at the kissing part?"

"You never chicken out about anything," he said, leaning in close, his lips a mere hair's breadth away from hers. "But if you do, then I'll just kiss you instead."


End file.
